


A Look Into Goshiki Tsutomu's Life

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOSHIKI, M/M, Slice of Life, yeah there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: A series of events that were important and shaped Goshiki's life.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	A Look Into Goshiki Tsutomu's Life

When Goshiki Tsutomu is three years old, he is a rambunctious child. Constantly running everywhere and rambling speech to his heart’s content. He is the youngest child out of three siblings, his other brothers all being five to ten years older than him. His parents love him very much, his mother tells him that he will achieve great things in this world, that he will go places. That he can accomplish whatever his heart desires.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is seven years old, he begins school. It is different to everything Tsutomu has ever known before. Suddenly he is no longer around his mother all day or gets to see his brothers often. All of a sudden, he had to make friends with kids of his own age. Many children didn’t like Tsutomu; they didn’t adhere well to his excitable personality. Tsutomu loves school, loves learning new and wonderous things.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is twelve years old, he begins junior high. The change from elementary to junior high is massive. There is so much more work to do, a lot more homework. Kids weren’t as nice to him as they used to be. Learning and going to school wasn’t as fun as in the past, it didn’t give him the same excitement as it did before.

That is until he discovers volleyball. He decides to join the volleyball club on a whim. He’s seen it on television a couple of times and each time he is amazed at the strength of the players. He wants to withhold the same strength of those he’s seen. So, when he heard his school has a volleyball club, he decides to give it a go. He found it really fun. In all honesty, it is the most fun he’s ever had. It was freeing and enjoyable, it gave passion to his life again.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is fifteen years old, he enters high school. Shiratorizawa Academy; a school well known for its volleyball team. After seeing a match with Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsutomu decides that he _has_ to attend Shiratorizawa. Afterall, the only way for him to get stronger is to beat the best. He decides being on the team with the best will give him that chance.

He is given the chance to be on the starting lineup for the team. It’s a chance not many receive, most having to work for years at Shiratorizawa to achieve the opportunity Tsutomu has been given. He’s proud of himself, he put in a lot of work prior to high school to make it this far. He wasn’t going to give up the opportunity he’s been granted.

He finds himself overwhelmed with happiness at Shiratorizawa. Sure, there are a few people in his grade that make fun of him because of how passionate he is, but he doesn’t care. He’s on the way to becoming the next ace of Shiratorizawa, being recognized by the other strong players of his team.

It’s at sixteen years old when Tsutomu learns that the team around him in Shiratorizawa are like a family. They sit around each other’s dorms, reveling in each other’s company. Taking care of each other when it’s needed. There are bumps in the road like all families. Like how Kenjirou loves yelling at Tsutomu. However, the moments where they just joke around and be just average teenagers mean the world to him.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is seventeen years old, he realizes he’s gay. It’s in the way he begins to stare at Kenjirou for longer than is necessary. How he wants to brush the bangs away from Kenjirou’s face, to hold him. The way he finds men attractive and doesn’t seem to take a single interest in women. Beginning to dream of the way boys could gently cup his face and press their lips together. All he wants is Kenjirou, who wants to be close to him like Eita was to Wakatoshi.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is eighteen, he watches his love leave his school. His feelings remaining yet nothing being done about it.

At eighteen years old, Tsutomu becomes the captain of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. It isn’t as easy as he thought. It’s nothing like what Wakatoshi and Kenjirou made it out to be. It’s a lot more stressful, including an abundance of more work. Yet, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Being a leader is a dream come true.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is twenty years old, he goes pro with volleyball. It’s fun and exciting, all his dreams are coming true. He’s still close with the team from when he was still a first-year in Shiratorizawa. Still, something remains bubbling under his chest. Something that has to do with a certain copper-haired blond.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is twenty-two years old, he falls in love. He feels like he’s floating. An abundance of warm emotions resides within his stomach. The thing he’s always wanted is right in front of him, in the form of a fifth-year med student named Shirabu Kenjirou. The way he’s always wanted to press his lips to Kenjirou’s, the desire to feel the other’s touch upon his skin has become a reality.

When Goshiki Tsutomu is twenty-eight, he and Kenjirou marry. It’s a beautiful day, filled with some of the happiest moments in his life. The way he gets to spend the rest of his life with the man he’s wanted since he was seventeen. All his friends are there, they give them advice on being a perfectly married couple. Or well, Eita did while he had his arm wrapped tightly around Wakatoshi. It’s safe to say Kenjirou wasn’t impressed with Eita’s actions that day.

Goshiki Tsutomu lives out his life. Life unfolding before him, taking him on adventures to places he only ever dreamed of as a child. All while having Kenjirou by his side. Tsutomu doesn’t regret things in his life. Everything plays out the way it was supposed to go. A life filled with happiness.

And at the age of eighty-two, Tsutomu loses Kenjirou. It was a peaceful death. He simply passed away in his sleep. It was sad, Tsutomu won’t deny that. Yet he doesn’t regret a single moment of time he spent with Kenjirou. And when Tsutomu is eighty-four, he joins his late husband in the clouds.

Reuniting with all his friends, the love of his life. His life played out just the way it was supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GOSHIKI!!!
> 
> i apologise if this is pretty bad, i wrote it really fast
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed it!!! i appreciate all kudos and comments, they make me all warm inside!
> 
> if you wanna follow me on twitter you can, @kinkunii


End file.
